


dying laughter

by writing_sinner_beginner



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_sinner_beginner/pseuds/writing_sinner_beginner
Summary: play time ends for the jester as a toy back fires.





	dying laughter

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot that i am thinking of continuing.  
> hence the multiple chapters option.  
> if this goes well i might make more chapters.

The usual laughter from the jesters mouth stopped as he was lying in a pool of his own blood and air would no longer come out of his lungs. his favorite doll lays broken in his hand. The cuts on his body burned and the pieces of metal inside shined in the cheap store lights He could heard voices as everything faded to black. not that he liked to admit it but it seemed playtime was over…. forever.

“Lauchpad, get Gosalyn out of here now!” Darkwing yelled at his sidekick as he saw what he had done, wanting to shield his daughter from the horrible sight. This night had taken a turn for the worst when he was out on his rounds and found Quackerjack destroying a game store with one of his new toys . The normal routine he had thought before Quackerjacks toy back fired. if it wasn’t for launchpad pulling him out of the way he would have been blasted as well

The jester on the other hand wasn’t as lucky and got hit with exploding saw blade bouncy balls cutting through his suit ,skin and flesh. The horrible sound of him hitting the ground as the saws stopped spinning would haunt Darkwing as well as Drake Mallards dreams.

He could’ve sworn he heard him laughing till the end

He loomed over the body of the deceased villain hoping it was just one of the toymakers games but noticed that there wasn't any breathing or other signs of life. He grinded his teeth as he heard launchpad struggling to keep Gosalyn in the ratcatcher. He walked outside turning his back on the lifeless mess that used to be one of his greatest adversaries

“uh DW is ..is he ..?” Launchpad was nervous to say the words he already knew the answer to.

As he saw the hero leaving the store and moving towards him

“Is he dead dad? did you kill him!?” Gosalyn interrupted.

His daughter didn’t sugar coat it as Darkwing flinched at the words coming out of her mouth. “If you have to know young lady …yes he is gone AND no i didn’t kill him!” Dark wing looked back at the store where the lights were still on.

Launchpad handed him his helmet “So what do ya think we should do DW?..we cant just leave the poor guy like that.”

“We’ll call S.H.U.S.H when we get back, i don't want any civilian seeing….. that” Darkwing placed himself on the saddle when he was met with the eyes of his spirited daughter “dont worry about it dad, soo he’s dead its just one less villain to worry about. but don't kill the rest ok, we need those to be hero’s”

Darkwing grabbed gosalyn and placed her on launchpad’s lap inside of the sidecar.  
“Now now Gosalyn i’m the hero not you, and hero’s don't kill people ….he just offed himself happens all the time!” He chuckled slightly as to stear away from the conversation.

Launchpad strapped the two of them in as he returned his attention to his friend.  
“Gee DW dont you think we should like inform his friends or family or something?”

Darkwing was busy putting he keys into the ignition “not my job LP, besides the guy was a crazy psychopath its not like anybody would miss him or his dangerous toys”.  
He started up the motorcycle and drove away into the night.

Not noticing the blue sparks in the distance of a certain rat on his way to meet up with his play mate.


End file.
